


Five Times Summer Glau Kissed a Girl and Liked It (But Not Like in That Stupid Song, Dammit)

by llaras



Category: Chuck RPF, Firefly RPF, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles RPF
Genre: F/F, Five Times, Food, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer kisses some girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Summer Glau Kissed a Girl and Liked It (But Not Like in That Stupid Song, Dammit)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [2008 Pretty Lights](http://prettylights.compromisingpositions.net/2008/stories.php). For Kernelm. Thanks for all that you do!

1.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." Jewel clutched at Summer's sweater as they hugged on the loveseat. There were crumpled tissues strewn all over the carpet and the light from the hall kept flickering.

"Joss will think of something." Summer really believed that, too. What they had was too amazing to be ended just like that. She stroked the back of Jewel's head and tried to make comforting noises. Jewel's eyelashes fluttered against her neck, butterfly kisses.

Someone knocked at the door, which was silly, cause it was open. Alan.

"Hey, you guys okay?" He looked tired, defeated. "We're going out for drinks or something, no one's decided yet. Do you want to be included?"

Jewel sniffled and grabbed another tissue from the box she'd been toting around for the last hour. She was still clinging to Summer. "Yeah." Her voice was shaky.

Summer petted her again and shot an uneasy smile over to Alan. "We'll be out in a few minutes, okay?" He nodded and shut the door as he left.

"Jewel? You going to be alright? We should join the others." Not that Summer really wanted to let go, Jewel was warm and comfortable in her arms.

"No. I'm not going to be alright." Jewel pulled away and wiped at her eyes and nose. "Shit. Sorry. I'm a mess."

"It's fine." Summer was saving her tears for later when she was home alone, but it was nice to have Jewel near.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Jewel's bottom lip wobbled a bit as their eyes met.

"I'm going to miss you too." Later on Summer will wonder what prompted her to lean in and press her lips to Jewel's; it's not like they had ever kissed before or that she had ever even thought about it, really. It just felt like the right thing to do. It wasn't even a quick kiss, either, that you could brush off with a roll of your eyes or a laugh. And Summer will also wonder what would have happened if someone hadn't chosen that exact moment to knock on the door. Alan again.

"Ladies? We're going!"

Jewel gasped and let go of Summer's sweater. She looked around in surprise. "Whose office is this, anyway?"

Summer spent the rest of the night trying not to touch her lips. They tingled.

 

2.

They were camped out in Morena's hotel room. The remains of their room service dinner (salads and french fries) was on a tray by the door, but Morena was still hungry and so she attacked the mini bar.

Summer was still giddy from the panel earlier and she caught the Snickers bar thrown her way with a loud whoop.

"I hope they are still as excited when the movie comes out," Morena said as she crunched her way through a package of smoked almonds.

Summer flopped down on the bed. "They will be. It's awesome."

"Oooo, little bottles of booze!" Morena grinned mischievously. "Want some?" She held up one in each hand and shook them at Summer.

Summer thought about it for a moment. "Don't tell Nathan," she said, "he still won't shut up about that time with the rum punch."

And then they giggled their way through the tequila, vodka, gin, and whiskey, lying on the bed and trading stories of their cast mates and on set tomfoolery.

"I kissed Jewel once." The alcohol made Summer feel brave.

"You did?" Morena sounded a little surprised, but she didn't look shocked.

"Yeah."

"Like how? What kind of kiss?"

Summer laughed and covered her face. "I don't know! A kiss kiss!"

"Were there tongues?" Morena sounded intrigued.

"Nooooo! It was just... a friendly kind of kiss. Kind of. Maybe."

"Huh." Morena got quiet and Summer had to make herself peek through her fingers to see what Morena was doing. She was staring up at the ceiling. "I've never done that." She looked over at Summer, expression serious. "But I kind of want to."

Summer's heartbeat sped up and she reached over to clasp Morena's hand. "I would like that too."

The first kiss was hesitant, soft. Morena made a kind of humming noise when they both pulled back. "Okay," she said, "let's do this." The second was a lot firmer, and wetter, and there were tongues.

They made out until the alcohol caught up with them. Summer woke up a couple hours later with Morena's head on her shoulder and one of Morena's hands cupping her breast. She smiled and went back to sleep.

 

3.

Lena was beautiful. And smart. And talented. She'd been all over the world and had so many great stories about movies she'd been in and things she'd done. Summer was a little bit in awe of her.

Summer was also a little bit in love with her.

Which made it difficult to be cooped up with her alone in Lena's trailer. For hours.

"Summer? Do you want to go over that scene again?" Lena opened a bottle of water and frowned at her.

"What? No!" Summer exclaimed, coming out of her reverie. She watched Lena drink down half the bottle in one go. She licked her lips when Lena did. "No, I'm good, this is good."

But Lena mistook Summer's nervousness for something else.

"You worried about this part? You shouldn't be. You're doing a fantastic job. It's a lot of lines, but you've got them all." She sat down next to Summer on the fold down sofa and put one hand on Summer's shoulder.

Summer assumed it was meant to be reassuring, but it made her more tongue-tied instead. "I...It's good. Really." She tried to make light of it and rolled her eyes. "I don't know what my problem is."

She lied. Her problem was sitting right next to her. Touching her. In soft blue jeans and a tank top and bare feet. Summer could see Lena's bra strap. She gulped and looked away, afraid that Lena was going to figure her out and it would be a disaster and ruin their working relationship and the show and everything.

"Hey." Lena cupped the side of Summer's cheek and made her turn her face back around. Her palm was soft and smooth. "I wouldn't lie to you about that, okay? If you were off, I would tell you. Okay?"

Summer nodded.

"Okay." Lena shifted a little closer and smiled. "Stop worrying so much." And then she brushed her mouth against Summer's, a fleeting press of lips that were there and gone.

Summer was still processing what-the-hell-had-just-happened while Lena grabbed her shoes and jacket.

"See you out there!" Lena said as she went out the door.

Summer just nodded.

That crush lasted three seasons. And yet Summer still has to fight back a blush whenever she thinks about Lena, to this day.

 

4.

Summer didn't think she had a thing for blondes. Until she met Yvonne. Then she was sold.

"Damn it!" A woman's voice came from inside the bathroom. It sounded Australian.

Summer looked down the hallway, but there was no one around. Surprising, as that was the only bathroom on the main floor of the house. She knocked on the door twice. "You okay in there?"

The door cracked open and the woman peeked out. "I need some help with my dress." She opened the door wider and turned around, pointing to the zipper in the back. The dress was dark blue silk that skimmed just above her lovely knees; strapless, showcasing her even lovelier shoulders.

Summer took one more quick look down the hall. "Sure."

"Thank you! I was freaking out!" The woman pulled her into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. She pulled up her long blonde hair and looked over her shoulder at Summer. "There's a pin there." She nodded at the counter. "Could you fasten it up? Oh! And I'm Yvonne." Her smile was as bright and as lovely as the rest of her.

"I'm Summer." She picked up the safety pin and moved closer to Yvonne. "How do you--" The zipper slid halfway down her back. She wasn't wearing a bra.

"Yes! Adam pointed you out earlier! I was hoping we'd get a chance to meet! I'm on Chuck with him!"

Summer stared at her, mesmerized.

"I mean, on the television show! Not on Chuck, the character." She laughed. "That's something completely different!"

Summer had to smile. Yvonne was obviously a lot of fun. Or crazy. But definitely lovely. "Hold on. Let me fix this for you. I'd like to hear more about that."

Her hand maybe only trembled a little bit as she zipped Yvonne back up and carefully pinned the top of the zipper to the fabric of the dress. And maybe just a little more when Yvonne turned and hugged Summer tightly.

"You're the best!" she whispered. Then she kissed Summer on the cheek and grinned. She didn't let go. "I meant it when I said I was hoping to meet you. I've been admiring you from afar."

At first Summer thought she was talking about acting, but there was really no mistaking how Yvonne's voice had gone a touch deeper, how she kept looking at Summer's lips.

Summer seized the moment. And the moment seized her back.

Later she couldn't stop grinning as she apologized to Adam about the broken ceramic tissue box thingy. And the basket of potpourri that ended up everywhere. And the wet towels...

 

5.

A veggie omelette oozing with cheese. A stack of blueberry pancakes the size of her head. Fresh-squeezed orange juice, complete with a tiny umbrella.

"This is so good!" Summer managed between mouthfuls.

Leven curtsied, her pink kimono-style bathrobe not hiding that she was bare underneath. "Why, thank you, mademoiselle! Can I get you anything else for your super special happy birthday breakfast in bed?"

Summer put down her fork and considered. "I think the only thing missing is my super special happy birthday sex with my super hot girlfriend in bed."

"Ah! But that is on the menu." Leven leaned in and gave Summer a lush, teasing kiss. "Second course, milady." Another kiss, open and inviting. "Mmmmblueberries taste good on you. Hurry up and finish your damn super special--" A third kiss, with a nip to Summer's lower lip. "Happy birthday breakfast in bed."

Summer stabbed some more pancake. "I like kissing you the best," she said.

Leven did mocked outrage well. "I should hope so! You hiding some other hussies in here for kissing purposes while I'm cleaning up the mess your super special happy birthday breakfast in bed made?"

"Nope."

"That's right." She gave Summer a radiant smile.

Summer smiled back. It was the absolute honest truth, she'd found the only lips she'd ever want to kiss again.


End file.
